The Visitors of Ouran Academy
by RedKHII
Summary: The famous Protector of Angels, Lady Anya as an aunt and twin sister to her father Ranka, Haruhi doesn't mind their visit of the Host Club, even doesn't mind a certain lord of Arrancars as an uncle and brother of Lady Anya's husband. (Only own Lady Anya, Lord Aizen's stepdaughter, and the idea of the family.) (ROTD)


At Xinerrauqs,, the Landlord of Domus Facina was walking to the door when the doorbell rang and he opened it to be a beautiful woman with a fair complexion and figure with shoulder – length black hair and she has big white angel wings. She only wears a strapless white dress with straps on her forearms and under her dress, by the clank of heels, she must be wearing high heels.

"Hey Anya. Here to see your loving and handsome husband?" the Landlord asked the woman with a smile.

"Yes and would you like to follow me to see my brother Ranka?" the woman, Anya asked the Landlord as he was surprised about the brother Ranka part.

"Oh yeah sure. That means I will remember MY older brother…" as Anya curled her left hand against the Landlord's hand and the two disappeared in a bright flash of light. The two appeared outside a magnificent school where it is always pink and lavender, it has a similar Big Ben clock of London and it must've five divisions; even collage.

"I do recall Ranka's daughter Haruhi goes to school here, called Ouran Academy." Anya told the Landlord as he thought. 'I guess Bartz and Raven has a cousin.' Before the two walked in the foyer to find a woman with long maroon hair and wears the outfit of a typical female office worker; consisting a light purple jacket with a blue undershirt, a red skirt to her knees and black high heels looking around while beside her is a man with brown eyes and hair, swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. He wears a white coat over a matching _shihakushō_, complete with a pink sash around the waist.

"Jack?" Anya asked when the Landlord approached the man beside the woman, like he knew him to find the man taller than Landlord and the woman. The man didn't see him behind as a little girl, like 10 or a year younger with long blonde hair and red eyes, and wears a simple strapless blue dress to her knees and white boots walked down the stairs to the man before the latter turned around and flicked the Landlord's forehead…

"Damn you bastard! That was painful as hell!" The Landlord complain the man in pain as the man smirked a bit.

"Still the clown of the family, Jack? I could say hi to you." The man told Jack as Anya walked to her husband. "Jack, isn't this Lord Aizen? Why is he here?"

"Anya! ~" the woman, with a feminine yet male voice hugged Anya as the Landlord show much shock about the woman to be a man, and by guess, he's Ranka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Anya." Lord Aizen compliment Anya with a soft kiss on her right knuckles.

"Just Anya is fine, since you must've know Jack, who I married." Anya told Aizen as Ranka was surprised and Aizen smirked at the Landlord. "You really married the Protector of Angels?"

"She's my best friend at high school! If you're there, you should come to our wedding!" the Landlord told Lord Aizen as everyone just remember the little girl who was silent.

"Oh yes! Let's go see Haruhi ~" Ranka said with a carefree tone as the five walked to three floors up before walking in a large room to see seven boys students, two are twins with light orange hair, one looks like an elementary student with blonde hair and brown eyes, and one looks like a girl with brown hair and matching eyes.

"Welcome to the Host Club of the Ouran Academy. I am the president of the Club, Tamaki Suoh." A tall boy, not taller than the light tanned boy with black hair, with blonde hair and purple eyes introduced.

"Haurhi!" Ranka jumped on the girl with chin – length brown hair and eyes as everyone watched in confusion while Lord Aizen was emotionless and holding the little girl's hand.

"Why is Haruhi's dad with the visitors?" the twins asked each other.

"Now, now. They must've been Ranka's friends and the cute girl must be the man's daughter." Tamaki told the two twins.

"Actually, I'm Ranka's young twin sister, Anya. This is my husband Jack Klauser…" before Anya was soon surrounded by the six boys.

"The only person with that name is Lady Anya herself?! You're really her!?" Tamaki asked with shock as Anya's wings appeared, earning a shocked wow from everyone, but the silent black haired boy.

"Dad, you're really a full angel!? Why you didn't tell us?" Haruhi asked Ranka as he only answered. "…Our parents never acknowledged your uncle Kaien and I as angels but Anya still care for us." Earning four of Haruhi's classmates to cry.

"Lady Anya, it's a pleasure of you to visit our host club, I am the vice president Kyoya Ootori. I apologize for us to interrupted the introduction." The black haired boy with glasses exclaimed.

"This here is my smartass older brother Aizen Souseke Klauser and..." The Landlord pushed Aizen infront of him before the twins and Tamaki looked around Aizen.

"This guy…." The three shivered in fear when Lord Aizen narrowed his eyes before the three screamed and hugged behind Haruhi as Tamaki shook her in fear. "Haruhi, we don't mind Lady Anya as your aunt but that killer of (*whispers* Bleach) as your uncle!?" until Ranka pinched Tamaki's cheeks to let go of Haruhi.

"If you all heard of my actions, allow me to introduced my stepdaughter who is also named Haruhi." Lord Aizen introduced the little girl as she nodded in silent.

"Hi, I'm Honey, do you like some cake… what should we call you?" the little boy asked the little girl, Haruhi as Tamaki answered like a drama actor. "We shall call this little girl… Rapunzel."

"I have a nickname; Hastune." Little Haruhi answered like a nine year old as Tamaki reply… by sitting on the chair, sulking.

"The president can be like this when no customers are around." Kyoya told the visitors as they nodded.

"Well, I have a lot of work at the transvestite bar so it's nice seeing you again, Anya." Ranka said as the visitors walked out of the school gates before Ranka walked alone.

"Hey Aizen, come visit us at Xinerrauqs often." The Landlord told his brother as Aizen smirked. "Very well Jack." before everyone went to their own way and both the Landlord and Lady Anya returned to Xinerrauqs.

**(Don't own anything but Lady Anya, Lord Aizen's stepdaughter, the idea of Ranka and Aizen having a younger sibling of their own, and the name Jack Klauser. The Landlord of Domus Facina and Xinerrauqs belong to Sephiroth7734 from Devianart)**


End file.
